The Dark Warrior
by Seikyra
Summary: Semryu, a khajiit gets trapped on Earth. She's determined to get home...no matter the cost.
1. The Dark Warrior Prolouge

**Prologue **

Life in Tamriel can be tough. Skyrim especially. My name is Semryu. I'm a khajiit. I recently joined an organization called the Dark Brotherhood. They are an elite group of assassins who carry out contracts made by a ritual called The Black Sacrament. We carry out the contracts and kill the target no matter who it may be. We kill mercilessly, without regret or sorrow. And though I have many friends there, it has corrupted me. I've killed one to many and now I can't stop. In fact, anyone I dislike or feel like that they are threatening me, either ends up in the infirmary or with their head chopped off. But you must be wondering why I'm telling you this. Well, here's the deal. I'm not in Tamriel anymore. I don't know where I am. I see strange buildings and houses. Machines that would impress even the dwarfs, and a type of transportation that has no need of horses. But, even though I was surrounded by these things, that wasn't what caught my attention. What caught my attention was the people. They were all human. No elves, argonians, khajiit, orcs, not even one Imperial. They were also wearing strange clothes. Even worse, they had no weapons at their sides. How are they supposed to protect themselves if a dragon attacked or some Stormcloaks suddenly decided to raid the town? Whatever the reason and wherever I was, I made one goal for myself. Get back to Skyrim no matter the cost. Even if I have to take a life to do it.

_**PS. This is my first fanfic and I'm not the best writer. If you have to criticize, go ahead, I won't stop you. I just wanted to let you know.**_


	2. Chapter 1

Instead of outright interacting with the people things around me, I decided to sneak around a bit to get to know this strange place more. I had my dagger out in case someone decided to make a scene or take notice of my presence. I know that sounds a little dark but it was how I operated. I weaved my way through many people and the weird machines which never seemed to end here. I soon made my way to what seemed to be some sort of farm. It had to be. There was corn, wheat, melons, potatoes, and a bunch of other various things you would find on one. Even a house. Although this one was very, very big. Fields and fields of it. I stopped sneaking seeing as nobody was here and went over to the house nearby. I went to the door and saw that it was locked.

"Really?" I said out-loud.

I quickly began to pick the lock, which was incredibly easy by the way. Did these people even try to lock their doors? I went inside and immediately saw things that I would have never imagined. Well I mean, there where the average things you one would find in Tamriel. Like tables and chairs and benches and all that. But what I really focused on was a big sheet of glass I believe, sitting on a counter. Um...ok. I'm not the one to question interior design. I moved on from room to room checking all the strange things that freaked me out. What was most of this stuff anyway? They didn't even have an alchemy lab. How where they supposed to make potions or poisons? I had also noticed, when I was wondering around, they had a basement too. I checked that out but there was nothing down there. Literally. That one place I haven't checked was a lone room upstairs. I went up and investigated. It was a bedroom. Thankfully no one was inside or sleeping on the bed (which look very comfy by the way). I was about to leave the house when I suddenly heard the opening of a door. Footsteps where audible as I heard them on the stairs. I quickly crouched beside a tall dresser so the person wouldn't see me. This time I had my ebony blade out. Ready to strike. The person came into the room and started to walk near the dresser. I saw that the person was a man. Tall with strange clothes like everyone else. He also had short blond hair and started whistling as he opened the door to the dresser. Now I don't know if it was me freaking out or just instinct, be I suddenly jumped out at him pinning him to the ground with my blade at his neck. He was terrified. He screamed.

"Shut up!" I quickly hissed at him.  
He immediately obeyed, trying to suppress it. I saw his eyes move taking in his attacker. His eyes widened and he suddenly blurted out some random things.

"Dude! That's some nice cos-play! How did you get yourself to make you look like a khajiit? You have to tell me! I love Skyrim! All I can manage is some wooden sword and armor made from regular clothes. But you, your Dark Brotherhood costume looks like it's made from pure leather! And that blade! While I don't appreciate it being against my throat, it looks like the real thing!" He looks at me with fascination in his eyes while I just stay there having a confused look on my face.

"What?" I say to him.

"Your cos-play," He replys, completely relaxed now. Not at all scared that I might kill him. "It's perfect. Even the fur looks real."

I quickly wipe away my confused look and look at him like I _will_ kill him.

"Look. I don't know what you're talking about nor do I care at the moment. But let me tell you this, if you don't tell me where in Oblivion I am, I will cut your throat."

I stare at him like I mean it, because I do. I'm freaked out right now. I have no idea what's going on.  
The man's face changes to one of fear like before. He knows I'm not joking or...cos-play...ing.

"You...you're real. That blade and...you..."

He's terrified.

"Yes." I tell him, "Now answer the question. Where am I? What is this place?"

After a few long seconds he finally answered.

"E-Earth. You're on earth. But, this isn't possible. You're from...a video game! You're not supposed to exist!"

"By the Eight what is a video-game?" I was starting to get frustrated and was seriously considering killing him now and figuring things out on my own.

"It's a machine that you play games on." He says quickly, he doesn't even try to breathe while waiting for my response. I stare at him with a look that says I-Will-Kill-You-Without-A-Second-Thought.

"Alright." I say. "I'll let you go but only," I press harder with my blade drawing a little blood, "If you show me this...video game and tell me what you know about this place. Try to run, I kill you. Try to call for help, you're dead. Any questions?"

He said 'yes' which is barely audible. I stand up and let him go sheathing my blade. He runs to a small stand, pulls the drawer and reaches for and object inside. It's a medium-sized metal thing that opens up like a book. He pushes on a button and a picture suddenly appears. It's my home. It's Skyrim.


	3. Chapter 2

I couldn't believe it. My home, right in front of my eyes. I turned to the man who's name I should probably know.

"What magic is this?"

"It's not magic, it's um...technology."

"Technology that uses magic?" I say confused.

"No. Just technology." He closed the...thing and put it away. "Look, I don't know how you got here but-"

I glare at him. "But what?"

"But...I don't know. I don't know what to do with you."

"I'll be the judge of what to do. But for now, as much as I don't want to say it, we have to team up."

His stupidly stares at me. "What?"

"I said we have to team up."

"I'm sorry but, as _fun_ as that sounds, I have a life you know. Plus I have tests coming up for college."

" Then tell them that you can't make it. I'm sure they'll understand."

"Sorry but no. This isn't something I can miss."

I try to quickly think up of something that will make him work with me. But I just don't...wait. What am I doing? I'm an assassin. I work alone. I don't need him to show me this Earth. In fact, I don't why I let him live in the first place!

_Then kill him! He is of no use to you. Dispose of him as you did with others in the past._

"Shut up!" I suddenly shout. The man stares at me yet again, a tad scared at my outburst.

"What?" He says quietly.

I sigh. "Sorry. It was nothing"

He stays still for a moment and then speaks to me. "Look. I'll make you a deal. I'll teach you about our world, but only if you teach me how to use magic."

"Magic? That's it? You don't want to learn how to kill your enemies without them knowing or how to make deadly poisons or blacksmithing?"

"Um...no. I don't exactly have any enemies. And yes. I want to learn magic. Restoration if you will."

I burst out laughing. "Hate to break it to you pal but I know only a few of those. How about I throw in some destruction spells? Maybe one or two conjuration?"

"Fine. Whatever works. So do we have a deal?"

"One more thing."

"What?"

"What's your name. I usually like to learn the names of the people I don't plan on killing."

"Dean. Just call me Dean."

"Alright then Dean," I shake his hand, "It's a deal."

**I know this chapter is short and it stinks but I've been having a major writer's block. Sorry.**


	4. Chapter 3

And so the days went by as I taught him some spells and he taught me of this world. I was quite impressed with the concept of sitting at the TV for hours not doing anything. Didn't these people have anything better to do? Anyway, I went on to teach him all that I know about Restoration magic. It turns out that Dean learns quickly. Very quickly.

"Are you sure you didn't practice this before?" I questioned him.

"Never practiced. How could I? It's not like I could read the spell tomes in the ga-I mean...uh..." He stopped talking and tried to search for the write words.

I sigh "It's fine. It's not like I'm real anyway. Just an... NPC as you call them."

Dean had a confused look on his face just then. "But, I've played everything from that game including the extensions and even looked you up on the internet. I couldn't find one single thing on you. And unless someone created you, I don't know what to say."

"Are you saying that I'm just someone's game creation? To be deleted after they're through with me?" I asked, a little annoyed.

"No! Of course not. What I meant was that.." He stopped to think, "Look. What meant to say was that this shouldn't even be possible. Skyrim shouldn't exist. Unless..." He stopped an ran up to his room.

"Unless what?" I say while following him.

He turns to me holding a big blue notebook. He grins at me which I find kind of unsettling.

"Unless we're talking about fictional or parallel universes! If that makes any sense whatsoever."

I just stare at him. "What in Oblivion are you talking about?"

"A world of different reality coexisting with another! Or something like that." I keep staring. "It's possible that your world actually exists and you crossed over to this one."

"But how? I don't remember doing anything like trying to cross over to a different place other than Sovngarde. Which is a pretty neat place by the way."

"Nothing? You don't remember anything?"

"Nope. Quick change of subject, I'm going exploring today."

"Um...not to be rude or anything but won't people freak if they see a giant cat walking around?"

I laughed. "Ha! No. Because I have a cloaking spell that will make me one of you for a day."

"When did you learn to do that?! And how? I don't remember any spell that does that. Did you make it?"

"Well duh. How else was I supposed to get past guards that wanted me dead? Plus I kind of like it."

"Um...ok." He puts the book down and looks out his window. "There aren't many people out today so I guess we could give it a go."

"Good. Now stand back. This takes a lot out of me."

He stood back as I started to cast the spell. My hands started to glow a very deep red. It soon enveloped my whole body and soon exploded the same color. The magic spread out as I was encased in a pillar of red light that soon disappeared, leaving me crouching on the ground and having a very surprised Dean.

"Dude..."

I slowly got up and looked at my hands. "Ha! Look! No claws this time!"

Dean stared at me while talking in a soft voice. "How did-that was...amazing..."

"Yeah. Took me awhile to get the hang on it though. I always had to do it in private because of the light and magic. Plus, I think I did pretty well this time" My fur which was now skin was a deep tan. My hair stayed the same long, wavy brown and my eyes now a deep amber instead of red. I even had dark blue jeans and a long black t-shirt. I even had white socks and black sneakers which was new.

I smiled. "Perfect if I don't say so myself."

"Uh." Dean said.

"What now?"

"You have fangs."

"What? Oh! Yeah. That never changes."

Before Dean could say anything else, I ran downstairs and went outside. Of course I brought my dagger with me just in case. I heard Dean call after me and he too came outside.

"Well", I said. "Let's go have some fun." And I was off.


	5. Chapter 4

I was running across the road into town when I heard Dean call after me. I waited for him to catch up, eager to see what this town held.

"Wait." He said. "What if the spell suddenly wears off?"

"It lasts for a day remember? Besides, I'm pretty sure it won't."

He looks skeptical. "Have you even had the spell going for a day? Like, whenever you used it before?"

"Not exactly...I mean the longest I had it going for was about 4 hours. But don't worry, I'm pretty sure it will stay. Now let's stop chatting and get to exploring!" And with that out of the way, I ran towards the town yet again leaving Dean in the dust.

About an hour later, I had finished exploring. There honestly wasn't much to discover. Just a bunch of houses and some really tall buildings. Although I had taken a liking to the hardware store. So many sharp things to impale people with. But Dean said that it probably wasn't a good idea to kill people around here. It would attract attention and most likely I would get thrown in jail. I told him not to worry because I could just sneak up on people an assassinate them, but he wouldn't have it. Well...there goes my fun time.

I walked out of the store where my friend was waiting for me, only to see a nearby...um...bank get robbed. I don't get how people trust others with their belongings. It baffles me for sure. But anyway, it wasn't really robbed it was more of a bunch of people in one bank and locking themselves in. I won't question the logic behind it but I was going to get a closer look when Dean stopped me.

"What are you doing? The cops are already on their way. Plus it's a hostage situation. You don't want to get mixed up in those."

I laughed. "That's it? That's what everyone is so freaked out about? What kind of world do you people live in?"

Before he could answer, the sudden sound of sirens caught his attention. He looked to see the guards in white and black horseless carriages, which I believe are called cars as I remember them, come up to the bank and stop. I took this time to get away and take the back alleyway to the bank.

Once I got there I saw that the back doors were locked. It was no challenge for me since I knew how to pick locks. But I was a little sad that it didn't provide a challenge. I soon got in and looked around. I was in a rest area I believe. A place where the workers go to eat lunch or so I have heard. I looked around for a bit and found nothing of interest. I walked towards the door which led to the main room inside the bank. It wasn't locked so I just went through. I walked down a narrow hall and soon sneaked into the main room. There I saw people sitting up against the wall with junk littering the ground. I guessed those were the peoples belongings. I resisted the urge to rifle through it to see if anything caught my eye. I reverted my attention away and looked for the person responsible for this. Sure I like to kill things and steal once in awhile but that didn't mean I couldn't save anyone every now and then. Even if I was with the Dark Brotherhood. I soon found the person who was holding everyone hostage. The person was a man and was talking on a phone and holding a gun. He looked like a blacksmith to me. I reached for my dagger that I had brought with me and sneaked up to him.

Luckily no one saw me. But then again I was pretty skilled at the art of sneaking. I made my way towards him and approached from the back. Now at this point, I would've stabbed him and killed him right there but I wanted to have a little fun first. I lunged forward and grabbed him in a lock hold and put the dagger to his neck. I knew that everyone saw me now and they all gasped with fear and surprised. This was my favorite part whenever I planed to kill someone. The man I held was silent with fear. He didn't even use his weapon and instead grabbed at me trying to free himself. I quickly spun him around and threw him up against the wall maybe a little bit too hard. But I didn't care. The killer in me grew rapidly and some of the people saw what was happening and screamed. The police saw too and ordered some guards with weapons to get ready to attack. I put a protection spell around me and the man so they wouldn't bother us. I looked into his fear stricken eyes and grinned even wider. I let my glamour spell fall and showed my true form for all to see.

"This," I said with a smile showing my fangs, "Is going to be fun."


	6. Chapter 5

The man tried to struggle free but couldn't. I pressed my dagger harder against his neck drawing blood. The people around ran for the doors leading outside but they were locked. A key was needed. I glanced over to see them push and pull at them. I sighed and reached into my pack that I had brought with me. It held various potions and poisons. I took one containing a type a acid and threw it at the lock on the door. It broke and the locked dissolved. I wanted these people out. They would only serve to be an annoyance. As soon as the lock was no more, the people flooded out onto the streets. Police then flooded in and surrounded us guns pointing at me. I ignored then and turned my attention back to the man who was now holding the gun to my head.

"Get back." He said with a shaky voice. "Now!"

What is with these people and guns? I find bows to be more effective. I decided to play along with these people and released him. I put my dagger away stood back. My hands however started to get enveloped in fire that soon enveloped my arms. I walked out of the protection spell leaving the man inside. I was ready to cast one of my favorite spells, Fire Storm. The police seemed to see this and got ready to fire and the leaders command but they never got the chance. I cast the spell and soon a torrent of fire that circled around me released, hitting all of the people inside the bank and breaking the doors, windows, and setting the whole inside of the bank on fire. The only ones who weren't harmed were me and the man. The man stared in horror as I had just killed everyone in here. He tried to run outside but I got to him before he could even take a step. I threw my dagger and it pierced his heart. He fell, leaving a pool of blood where I hit him. I walked over to him to retrieve my dagger. I was no longer in control of my actions. The killer in me took over when I killed those people. I felt no remorse. No sadness or guilt. Just victory and the satisfaction of murdering everyone. It was like I was back in Skyrim now with the Dark Brotherhood. Just going around filling out contracts of murder. Doing the bidding of the Night Mother I served. _  
_

"Sem!"

A voice called out to me. Dean. I turned around to see Dean. A look of horror and disbelief showed on his face. He didn't seem to care that the whole building was on fire. He only focused on me. My brain told to go to him. He was a friend. My body said otherwise. He was only another target to play with.

"Semryu...wh-what did you do to them...?" Dean stared at me like I was a monster. I was. I didn't deny it. My whole life I had murdered and deceived people. I had even tricked a friend who had trusted me, into coming with me and sacrificing him to a dadric prince. _No._ I told myself. _This isn't me. It can't be. I was raised to be good. But then something happened...something..._

Then all of a sudden, I heard a bang, and then a searing pain. I snapped back to reality and turned to see my attacker. It was a police officer. She was holding her gun, getting ready to shoot again. _Why?_ I then remembered that I had come here to save these people. They were free but I had killed the robber and a police force while doing it. I had even let my spell break. The officer shot again. And again. The pain kept coming. I soon regained all of my senses, put up a quick shield to defend myself from the weapon, and turned to retreat. I turned the other way and saw Dean.

"Sem..." He said softly.

I ignored him and fled the building but not before extinguished the flames inside the bank. _What have I done? _I thought. This wasn't the first time it had happened though. Although the other time I didn't have any friends. Just me and me alone. I left and went far away from the town, ignoring anyone and anything. I just wanted to disappear...

**Lol. Sorry if this chapter sucks. I had a huge writers block and wanted to get this done before tomorrow. I promise the next chapter will be better. R&R would be nice. But only if you want to. But it would help. Good night everyone!**


	7. Chapter 6

I ran and ran, soon coming upon a dense forest. The pain where the officer had shot me intensified. I cast a quick healing spell and the pain vanished. I ran deeper into the forest and finally found somewhere private to sit and think. I was a bit traumatized by all of what had happened. But why? I had killed countless people back in Skyrim and never felt a thing. Was it because I knew what those people had done or would do? Or was it because I only killed bad people? Regardless of the reasons, I only had one thing on my mind. Who was controlling me? I immediately thought of my own rage and hate. Though that was part of the case, I knew something had or still is controlling me, waiting for another moment to strike like that again. What that something was, I didn't know. But I didn't dawn on it any longer for I heard a noise come from the trees.

"By Hircine not again." I whispered. I took out my dagger just in case this thing wasn't friendly. I also knew that I no longer had the glamore spell on. I couldn't cast it again for awhile since my energy was about gone. The thing came out and I was ready to attack. The thing was a rabbit. I sighed and put the dagger back and sat back down on the ground. The rabbit looked at me for awhile, probably wondering what the hell I was, and ran off. By now, it was dark out. I must have ran for longer than I had realized. I needed to rest and get some sleep. I climbed a tree just in case, although I would have preferred a cave or an abandoned house. My thoughts then suddenly went to Lydia. I missed her so much. She was one of the only people I actually cared about and wanted to protect should danger come. While thinking of my home, my eyelids grew heavier and heavier. Before I knew it, I was out like a light.

The next morning, I was up and ready to go. It didn't take me long to recover and get my strength back. Although I was wondering what the hell I was going to do now. Everyone is probably looking for me now. When I think about it, it's not much different from Skyrim when everything was trying to kill me. I jumped down from the tree and headed whichever way I was headed. But not before casting a quick glamore spell. A much simpler one this time. After I was satisfied I went on. Although I do hope to at least go to Dean's house first, if I could find it. In fact, maybe I could. I cast my Clairvoyance spell which led me to his home.

It didn't take long to get there, although sometimes I did wish I had Shadowmere. I saw that no one was home so I broke into his house again. When I got in, I saw that everything was a little messy. The living room was littered with food and a few blankets and the kitchen was a mess dishes wise.

"What happened here?" I said out loud.

I moved to Dean's bedroom where it was clean and a lone computer was sitting on his bed. Never having tried one before, I opened it up and it was on his game that he had shown me when we first met. I clicked a button and the game came to life, although nothing happened in it. Just showed one of the forests of Skyrim. Not even a saber cat. Although to be honest those things were a bit annoying to deal with. I looked over the keyboard and found a few buttons with arrows on them.

"Do these move the picture?" I quietly asked myself.

I pressed one and it did. I played with it for awhile until I came upon the familiar town known as Whiterun. I saw a guard on the computer and was about to scream at him. But then I remembered something about not being able to speak to, what Dean referred to as, fictional game characters. But if possibly came here through this, couldn't they here me since I'm part of the game? The thought hung in the air as I suddenly heard the guard's voice through the screen.

"Wait..." The guard looked straight at me. "I know you."

Hope sparked in me. He recognized me? I was waiting for him to say more. Maybe my name or something, but then, a box on the screen popped up showing various choices to choose from. Then I knew that this was just the game giving the player choices to choose from. For a bounty I presume.

I sighed and closed the computer. I walked out of Dean's room defeated. I had hoped that the guard was real. That he at least knew who I was. I was walking down the steps when I heard a door open. The front door. I didn't hide this time. I wanted to know who it was. And by the footsteps I heard, it wasn't Dean. This person was much quieter. As if searching for something but making sure he/she wasn't heard. I took a peek downstairs and didn't see anyone. I creeped more down the steps until I was at the bottom. I walked around the house but didn't find anyone. But what did happen was that the person found me. I heard the click of a gun and turned around slowly. I was now face to face with the officer that had tryed to kill me back at the bank. She stared at me ready to shoot.

"Don't move or I will shoot. You are under arrest for murder. Surrender peacefully and we can get this over with. The sooner the better."

"Oh by the Eight." I cursed angrily under my breath. This just isn't my week is it?

**Ok. So if you are still reading this, sorry it took so long. I had no idea were to go from the last chapter so I just decided to wing it here. Please review if you would like. It would help. Sorry this chapter sucks.**


	8. Author's Note

**Author's note: No this story has not been abandoned. I just forgot it for awhile. Chapters will be coming. But on a different note I just wanted to say something. I am a beginner writer. This is why my writing is bad. I am still learning. Also, I wanted to say that whether I get reviews or not, I will continue. Trolls, flames, bullies, and whatever else is out there, do your worst. I write because it is a passion of mine and it makes my friends happy and they enjoy reading as much as I do. In fact that is why I am writing this fanfiction in the first place. **

**If you can tell stories, create characters, devise incidents, and have sincerity and passion, it doesn't matter a damn how you write.**  
**- Somerset Maugham**


	9. Chapter 7

**Hello! *dodges bricks* Ehehe...ok. I _may_ have forgotten about this story. BUT! I remembered now! That counts for something right? No? Ok. I have no excuse for being away so long. But anyway, this chapter was made possible because of my sister who beta reviewed this. Thanks! But anyway I don't own Skyrim. Forgot that in the first few chapters. Back to the story.**

I sighed and thought it over. A few seconds later I surrendered quietly without a fuss. She cuffed my hands behind my back, and took me to the station. It didn't take long to get there. I was shoved inside and brought to a room with a table and some chairs. They locked me to the table and made sure I could not get out. What with about ten guards at the door with guns. I was surveying what little surroundings I had when the person who brought me in slammed her fists hard on the table, practically yelling at me.

"Ok what the HELL did you do back there?! You better tell me or by god I swear I will rip-"

"Switching time!" A voice rang through the room. A tall man with the same black uniform entered. His hair was messy brown and his face screamed authority. He walked over to the woman and whispered in her ear. She sighed and walked out, but not before glaring daggers at me. The door slammed shut and I was left with this man. He looked at me with his green eyes and spoke in a normal but firm voice.

"Sorry about Alice. She's having a bad day."

"So I've noticed." I said, my eyes not leaving his.

"It's not your fault, well...actually it is but let's forget about that for a minute. Why don't you tell me what happened so we can clear things up? I've been receiving Intel that you killed an entire squad back there, and most of them are dead, though some survived to tell the tale. "

"Really?" I said, My voice non-believing.

"Yes. Although just barley. So now, tell me what happened back there. Or would you rather have Alice interrogate you? That woman packs one hell of a punch."

"I'd tell you but you wouldn't believe me."

"Please. I've watched seven seasons of Doctor Who. I think I can handle it." He said with a grin.

"Doctor what?" What on earth was this guy talking about?

The man looked at me as if I _should_ know what that was.

"Doctor Who! You know! The madman in a blue box? Travels through space and time with this companions? Hates pears? Pears...I don't know why he hates them. Quite tasty actually. Maybe it's a Timelord thing..."

I stared at him for awhile. This man was nuts and annoying. He was worse than Sheogorath.

"Ok. Look Mr..."

"Just call me Adrian."

"Ok Adrian. Do you want to know what happened or not?"

"Why do you think we're here?"

I sighed and started to talk. I told him everything. What happened and how it happened. The look on his face didn't falter. Even when I told him about the whole glamore thing. Though I left out Skyrim because it's apparently a videogame here. When I finished he just sat there looking like he was about to laugh.

"What? Is something funny?" I asked a little annoyed. He held in a snicker.

"No no. It's just that...we had some witnesses say the exact same thing. Except one ran off before we could question him."

"What? What did he look like? Was he in the back of the back? Like...near the back entrance?"

Adrian looked surprised that I knew. What? Did he think I was focused on only that one robber and the police? I was trained better than that.

"Um...yes actually.. Do you know him?" He face suddenly turned serious. "If you do-"

"No!" I said a little too quickly. "I mean, no. I don't. I just happened to see him as I was um...running from you guys."

He looked at me for a second and then got up. He unlocked me from the table and escorted me out of the room still cuffed. Oh Night Mother what have I done? If this got any worse or out of hand, I may have to kill more people. And right now I didn't want to, as fun as it sounded.

_At least Lydia isn't here. She'd have my head for this._ I thought to myself as I was led to a temporary cell. As we walked by, could've sworn I had seen Alice trying to murder me with her mind.


	10. Chapter 8

**Ok. Just so it's out there, don't trust me with updates. I'll still update, just at random times. And now...the shortest chapter in the entire multiverse (and no I did not have writer's block...)! The next one will be a lot longer. I promise! And as always, thanks to my beta reviewer Felicia! Oh, and i dont own Skyrim.  
**

A few hours pasted as I sat in the cell. I'd overheard some of the police saying that I was going to be transferred to a higher security cell. I didn't matter to me. Either way I would escape them and be on my merry little way to find Dean. He was my only ticket home, or so I thought. I hoped. I was lost in thought when I heard someone cough. I glanced over and saw Alice. Geez, this woman does _not_ give up does she. Just stands there and glares at me like I've murdered her husband. Maybe I did. But either way, I've enough of her for one day.

"Would you stop glaring at me like I've killed your husband?"

Her jaw clenched and her anger only grew more. She walked away quickly.

"Must have killed him then." I whispered.

As soon as Alice was out of sight, I looked at the small barred window that had been there for what seemed like years. This cell was most likely centuries old. Plus, that was how I was going to escape. Since they took my things, I couldn't rely on my special acid potions which I loved dearly. Instead, I was going to take a more direct and more...noticeable approach. I wasn't going to use my magic this time but my Thu'um or Shouts. Particularly one of my favorites, Fire Breath. Could melt anything it touches, including the bars.

"Now or never." I told myself. I sucked in a breath and shouted. "Yol Toor Shul!

As I shouted, the building shook and I breathed out a heavy stream of fire. I knew the police had heard and had no doubt that they were running this way. The bars from the window though were completely melted. I studied the size of it for a few seconds and decided that I could squeeze through it. The shouts and sounds of shoes on the floor were close and I jumped up to escape. But not before I heard some voices in the room.

"Freeze!" One of them said.

"Yeah. Sure. Ok. I'll just stay here and let you kill me." I thought.

I quickly made my way through the window and to the outside. Quickly casting an invisibility spell to cloak myself, I set off to find Dean and get myself the hell out of here.


End file.
